marilynmansonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I Don't like The Drugs (But The Drugs like Me)
«I Don't like The Drugs (But The Drugs like Me)» —en español: «No me gustan las drogas (pero las drogas gustan de mi)»—, es la canción número 9 del álbum Mechanical Animals (1998) y el segundo sencillo principal del mismo. Fue lanzado para promover el álbum el 17 de febrero de 1999. Musicalmente, maneja los géneros Glam rock y alternativo. Comercialmente, logró ser el número 25 de los 100 sencillos rock mas vendidos en Estados Unidos. Listado de canciones CD single - UK 1 #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Every Day) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Absinth Make the Heart Grow Fonder Remix) CD single - UK 2 #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Infected by the Scourge of the Earth) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Danny Saber Remix) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Drugs Screen Saver) vinyl - UK #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Infected by the Scurge of the Earth Remix) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Danny Saber Remix) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Everyday Black Dog Remix) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Absinth Makes the Heart Grow Fonder Remix) CD single - AUS #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) #The Beautiful People CD single - JPN #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Infected By the Scourge of the Earth) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Danny Saber Remix) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Every Day) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) (Absinth Makes The Heart Grow Fonder) #I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) Video musical thumb|left|120 pxEl video estuvo bajo la dirección de Paul Hunter. Las escenas muestran imágenes surrealistas sobre pequeñas parodias hacia programas de televisión. Cabe destacar que escenas del video, fueron plasmadas en un estilo de comic incluido en la versión extendida de Mechanical Animals. Letra Norm life baby "We're white and oh so hetero and Our sex is missionary." Norm life baby "We're quitters and we're sober Our confessions will be televised." You and I are underdosed and we're ready to fall Raised to be stupid, taught to be nothing at all. I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me I don't like the drugs, the drugs the drugs Norm life baby "Our god is white and unforgiving We're piss tested and we're praying." Norm life baby I'm just a sample of a soul Made to look just like a human being. Norm life baby "We're rehabbed and we're ready For our 15 minutes of shame." Norm life baby "We're talkshown and we're pointing Just like Christians at a suicide." You and I are underdosed and we're ready to fall Raised to be stupid, taught to be nothing at all. I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me I don't like the drugs, the drugs the drugs "There's a hole in our soul that we fill with dope And we're feeling fine." I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me I don't like the drugs, the drugs the drugs Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Mechanical Animals Era